


The Good Witch

by greygerbil



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, Kink Exploration, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:42:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27314260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greygerbil/pseuds/greygerbil
Summary: Michele is embarrassed about the new kink he has discovered through his boyfriend's costumes, but Georgi wants to indulge him.
Relationships: Michele Crispino/Georgi Popovich
Kudos: 8
Collections: Rare Ships!!! on BINGO 2020





	The Good Witch

**Author's Note:**

> Rare Ships On Bingo prompt was: Free Space, which I turned into Crossdressing Kink.

If it weren’t for Michele, Georgi doubted he would have enjoyed Naples quite as much, but even without his new boyfriend at his side, he could not but admire the city. In late April, when St. Petersburg was usually just waking up from its deep white winter sleep, bushes, trees, and flowers around here were already in bloom, crawling out of wild gardens and between the cracks in the pavement. Across from the apartment house in which Michele and his sister lived in adjoining flats stood an old, dilapidated stone villa, beautifully overgrown with vines carrying wide purple flowers that swayed in the warm breeze, the sweet fragrance mingling with the pleasant scent of salt carried up from the sea. Up and down the street, you could find a charming mosaic of small, old-fashioned villas and simplistic multi-storey buildings painted in flaking pastel colours. The differing types of houses should have looked incongruent, but were dipped in the same soft light by a golden evening sun. Georgi had dawdled on his way back from the corner store where he had fetched their dinner to take photos.

Finally, he did pocket his phone and unlocked the door with the spare key, taking the steps up to the apartment two at a time. The pizza box was still warm against his arm, so he hadn’t been too long. It surprised him Michele hadn’t texted him yet – usually, when Georgi wasn’t where he’d said he’d be at a specific time, Michele got nervous quickly. He might still be on the phone with his coach, though, the reason he hadn’t come with Georgi in the first place.

Even when Georgi opened the door of the flat, though, he heard no movement or voice inside. Maybe Michele had gone over to Sara’s. He would bring the pizza to the kitchen before he went in search of his boyfriend.

That didn’t turn out to be necessary, though. After taking off his shoes, he strode into the living room, where he found Michele seated on the couch with his back to Georgi, his laptop on his knees. On the screen, which Georgi could see over Michele’s shoulder, was an online shop’s page displaying a number of dresses and skirts.

“Are you helping Sara pick out an outfit?” Georgi asked.

Michele almost launched the laptop across the room as he jumped to his feet, only just saving it from a fall with a quick, graceless grapple, in which he at least managed to slap it shut.

“No, I don’t – I – well, I...”

His ears and cheeks had grown as red as ripe cherries. At first, Georgi had thought he’d just surprised him, since he apparently hadn’t heard the door, but this looked a little different. If he hadn’t seen the screen, he would have automatically guessed that he had caught Michele watching porn.

Georgi set the pizza down on the kitchen counter.

“What were you doing, then?” he asked, trying not to sound suspicious.

He didn’t used to be. He hated that he was now. However, realising that Anya had started dating her new boyfriend months before she’d broken up with him had cracked something in his foundation that he hadn’t managed to seal yet.

“Nothing,” Michele said, stubbornly looking at the closed laptop.

There would have been a hundred innocent explanations Georgi could think of, but Michele was a tremendously bad liar and knew himself well enough to be aware of it, so digging his heels in on not answering was about the only way out he had if he didn’t want Georgi to know.

_He’s your boyfriend. You have to trust him. Let it go._

But aside from his damage with Anya, there was another concern Georgi had carried with him that now reared its head. After all, Georgi had been the first one to reach through Michele’s defences, his first relationship, even his first kiss. Now that he’d pried the door open, though, there was no telling if Michele wouldn’t want to play the field a bit. He was only twenty-two, after all, and while Georgi had already dreamed of marriage at that age, he knew that wasn’t too common.

“Who are you picking out dresses for, then? Is there someone I should know about?”

Aside from not being a good liar, Michele also didn’t stand up well to open scrutiny from those few he’d chosen to be his favourite people. Georgi felt a twinge of guilt to use that against him as he saw Michele stare at him in abject horror at the suggestion that Georgi’s tone carried.

“Of course not!” he snapped, anger mixing with a panicked sort of worry as he chucked the laptop onto the sofa and strode over to Georgi, grabbing his arms. “How can you say that?!”

It was unfair, yes. Michele was loyal, wasn’t he? Like a knight. It was one of the reasons Georgi had fallen for him. Most people found his chivalry old-fashioned, but Georgi was in love with it, with him. Still, he stood stiff in Michele’s grasp. He was beginning to dislike himself for it, but he had to twist the knife one more time if he didn’t want to think about this tonight and for the rest of his stay here.

“Then why didn’t you want me to see what you were looking at?”

Michele’s grip on him grew firmer before it eased up all at once. If possible, his face coloured even more.

“You’ll laugh at me.”

“I wouldn’t,” Georgi said emphatically. If it was something he might be amused by, it wasn’t what he feared.

Michele looked doubtful, but Georgi had him pinned and unless Georgi relented, Michele couldn’t wind out of this. Georgi didn’t.

“I was thinking about you,” Michele murmured.

“I don’t understand,” Georgi said after a moment of contemplating what he had to do with some internet shop for women’s clothes.

Michele squirmed visibly.

“Last night, I watched your short skate from the Europeans. I couldn’t stop thinking that you – the skirt and the make-up looked – good. It just made me think...”

The pieces finally clicked into place.

“That’s it?”

Georgi felt a weight lift off his heart and it seemed to have shown on his face. Michele frowned at him.

“I wouldn’t cheat!” he said, clearly hurt.

“I know! I know, that was stupid of me,” Georgi admitted, wrapping his arms around Michele’s neck. “I apologise.”

Fortunately, Michele quickly gathered Georgi up in his arms, apparently not ready to hold a grudge.

“You don’t, ehm, mind?” he asked cautiously, his chin resting on Georgi’s shoulder. “About the clothes I looked at?”

In truth, the moment Georgi had realised that Michele indeed had a good explanation for his odd behaviour and that this wasn’t the first step on the slope towards a break-up, he hadn’t even given thought to what he had said anymore.

He loosened his grip somewhat to look down at himself, the jeans and sleeveless shirt he wore. He’d liked his costumes, but they had deliberately played with the fact that they were incongruous to his build and the traditionally masculine style that he preferred outside of the rink.

Georgi had never spent much time thinking about other men who wore women’s clothing. Everybody should do as they liked, after all. However, for himself, he couldn’t imagine that he’d look anything but silly. His shoulders were too broad, the lines of his body too flat.

These things were mostly about confidence, though, right? His costumes, which were sometimes feminine and always outlandish, tended to look odd even to him when he saw pictures of himself milling by the rink or in the kiss-and-cry. On the ice, however, during a performance, they took on a life of their own.

“I don’t mind. I’ve just never thought about wearing anything for women,” he said honestly, so he wouldn’t leave Michele hanging while he mulled over the thought.

“Really?” Michele asked. “Because you’ve worn a lot of those types of outfits...”

“Did you go look through all my old videos for them?” Georgi asked, eyebrows shooting up.

He swallowed his laughter as Michele’s blush came back in full force. It was true he liked the aesthetic and he had skated quite a few pieces that seemed perfect for it, _Carmen_ and _Swan Lake_ earlier in his career among them.

“This is embarrassing,” Michele muttered.

“It’s not,” Georgi said gravely. “Lust is a bit like love. You don’t always quite know why you feel the way you do.” He pressed a hand to his own chest. “There’s nothing wrong with thinking about your boyfriend wearing something unusual.”

Sex was still a rather contentious topic for Michele. Georgi felt comfortable guessing that he liked it a lot, considering they had rarely kept their hands off each other when alone since he had come to Naples, but Michele had explained to him how he used to think of love only as pure when it was not marred by such hot passions – and considering Michele had been fixated on his sister for most of his life, that was probably a good thing.

Georgi had managed to make him come around to the idea that there was really nothing depraved about enjoying a willing partner’s companionship. So far, however, Michele still thought of blowjobs as vaguely scandalous, and it was a long way from there to crossdressing.

Michele didn’t look quite convinced, but seemed soothed by the fact that Georgi had taken it so well. He gave him another firm hug.

“We he should eat,” he said, after a moment, putting on such a stern face that Georgi had to hide another smile. “The pizza will get cold.”

“Yes,” Georgi said, and, to release Michele from the topic, he added: “What did your coach say?”

-

Michele still had a few of hours of ice time scheduled for the next day, so escaping him unnoticed was not difficult. Georgi spent the morning googling clothing stores in range of the rink and ended up in a small mid-range boutique for women’s clothing.

He’d never left a lover’s wishes unfulfilled and, no matter how odd the thought of himself in a dress was, this was not going to be the first time.

His gaze fell first on the lingerie because if one thought of titillating women’s clothing, obviously that felt like the top choice. However, his costumes had never been risqué and Michele had looked at fairly unassuming clothes on the laptop. Georgi would have worn a negligee and garters if Michele had really wanted it, but he had a feeling it might make him lock up instead.

So Georgi turned to the dresses instead. He passed by the ones that laid close to the body, which wouldn’t compliment him, and was just perusing some loose, simplistic black camisole dresses when he noticed one garment hanging on a rack to his left.

The dress was a dark purple, stitched with blue and black flowers. It fell off the shoulders in ruffles that were repeated at the lower hem, which reached down to the knee. The elbow-length sleeves were wide and there was no definition at the waist but for that given by a thin black cord acting as a belt, which would suit Georgi very well, since he didn’t have broader hips to emphasise.

Georgi wondered why it had so immediately drawn his eye, and, as he considered the colours, realised it was because it looked like someone had made a good witch-version of his short skate costume. Wasn’t that the one Michele had noticed first? Besides, all the ruffles and layers gave it a very traditional look and the stitched flowers wouldn’t have been out of place on a medieval peasant woman’s dress. Wouldn’t that fit his knight’s taste?

He sorted through he dresses until he had found one that looked big enough for him. Glancing over his shoulder, he checked that the cashier was busy behind her desk before he disappeared into the changing room. For how big he’d talked to Michele about not being embarrassed for his desires, and how secure he’d always been in his artistic choices on the ice, he felt shy now. Still, it wouldn’t stop him.

The dress was snug around his shoulders, but thanks to the belt, it did not look completely shapeless on him. It was still a strange look in Georgi’s opinion, but at least the ruffles hid that he had no chest to flaunt and he found himself somewhat engaged in making the fabric fall in the most flattering way as he turned this way and that.

Maybe this could work.

On his way to the checkout, Georgi did stop briefly by the lingerie department, after all, to pick out some simple black panties with a small bow in the front. The shorts he’d worn had looked incongruent when he’d lifted the dress over his head. He might have doubts about this outfit, but he had never given half a performance.

-

“Will Sara come by tonight?” Georgi asked as he placed their water glasses and the bowl of sunflower seeds on the table.

“No, she doesn’t like period dramas and she has practice in the morning.”

Georgi nodded his head, watching Michele scroll through Netflix from the corner of his eyes. The twins lived in each other’s pockets, but if they were watching a movie with knights, chances were good Sara would really not look to be around.

Usually, Georgi would have been happy to lose himself in such a story, but tonight he had other plans.

“I need to go to the bathroom. I’ll be right back.”

“Sure.”

Michele was still distracted by the screen, leaving Georgi ample opportunity to grab his backpack, in which he’d hidden the dress and underwear.

The lipstick and eye shadow from the short skate were still in the same bag in which he kept his toothbrush and other necessities. Georgi pulled on the dress and underwear first before he applied the make-up, which after a whole season of his short program took him no time at all.

As he tugged the dress in place, he gave himself one last uncertain glance in the mirror. Maybe when he actually saw him dressed up like this, Michele would realise reality did not live up to his fantasies. It would be a supremely awkward evening if that was the case. However, he wouldn’t know before he hadn’t tried.

Barefoot, Georgi walked out of the bathroom. Michele had set up the movie and was busying himself with his phone. He looked up at Georgi when he heard his footsteps.

Whatever he’d meant to say to him died on his lips. He only stared.

“What do you think?” Georgi asked, when the silence had finally stretched his nerves to the breaking point. “Is this what you imagined?”

Michele opened his mouth, closed it again, swallowed. “You didn’t need to... I didn’t mean to make you wear anything.”

“I know. I just thought you might like it.”

Michele nodded his head and Georgi tried to smile, even though it was difficult to tell what was really going on in Michele’s head, considering the red-faced look of shock.

After collecting his courage, Georgi strode across the room, sitting next to him, folding one leg under him and keeping his chin up. He would have loved to have the confidence of someone like Chris, who probably would have just sat himself down on Michele’s lap, but Michele was Georgi’s first boyfriend, too. He didn’t know very much about seducing men, and he certainly didn’t know anything about making a dress look good.

“Should we watch the movie?” he asked.

“Yes. Sure.”

Michele pressed the button on his screen and flute music began playing over a panning shot of a stone castle. Georgi kept his gaze glued to the laptop and his back straight, hoping that he didn’t look as insecure as he felt.

Michele put a hand on his knee.

Georgi looked sideways and then Michele was suddenly on him, kissing him on the mouth and pushing him down into the couch cushions. Against his hip, he felt that Michele was already hard.

With a thunderbolt racing down his spine, Georgi slung his arms around Michele. The most Michele had done by now to engage him in anything intimate was a gentle peck and his hands on Georgi’s hips, always letting Georgi take it from there. Georgi thought his timidity was sweet, in truth, but getting jumped by him had punched the air out of his lungs.

Michele separated, a smear of purple across his lips and surprise in his wide eyes. However, Georgi did not allow him time to doubt. He reached between them to cup Michele’s cock through his trousers, which earned him a low rumble.

“I thought you didn’t like the dress,” Georgi murmured.

With just a glance, Michele could sometimes project an intensity that left Georgi breathless.

“It’s beautiful.”

Smiling, Georgi pulled him down to kiss him again and let himself enjoy Michele’s palpable hunger. Michele’s hands scrambled over his body, stroking him through the fabric of the dress, then down his naked thighs and up, under the cloth. The exploration stopped as his fingers met the hem of Georgi’s silk underwear, though.

That part had been a bigger shot in the dark. Michele hadn’t mentioned liking it.

“The dress wouldn’t have looked right with briefs or shorts,” Georgi said, a little defensively.

Michele folded the dress up and stared at his underwear. Georgi’s cock was testing the thin fabric, but remained contained for now. It looked odd to Georgi, who, in real life, had only ever seen this sort of underwear on his girlfriends.

Michele touched the silky cloth, following the line of Georgi’s cock with his finger.

“Can you – can you turn around?”

Georgi did, having to move around Michele, who didn’t seem quite ready to stop touching him yet. That was encouraging, but much more so were his hands grabbing Georgi’s thighs and tugging him backwards, leaving him with his ass in the air, the dress riding up and folding over his back. His thumb teased along the hem of Georgi’s panties where they encircled his leg.

“It looks perfect,” Michele murmured.

Georgi felt a giddy sense of excitement that he’d managed to hit the mark. Reaching back, he grabbed Michele’s wrist with his hand.

“I want to feel you inside me,” Georgi said, smiling over his shoulder.

Michele licked his lips, squeezing his ass once before he jumped to his feet and walked hurriedly to the bedroom. Georgi heard the door before Michele returned, slotting in behind Georgi again, running a hand down Georgi’s back along his spine. He leaned over him to kiss his neck, pressing against him, his bulge hard against Georgi’s backside.

“You can go right away.”

“Are you sure?”

Georgi nodded his head. By this point, he could relax much better than during their first few attempts, and even relished the sudden, thick stretch of Michele’s cock. Besides, he wanted Michele to lean into that obvious need he had.

Michele usually argued a little more, caring as he was, and Georgi even suspected that Michele had developed something of a preference for teasing Georgi with his fingers. However, this time he only kissed his neck and then leaned back. Georgi shivered at the sound of the zipper of his jeans and the cap of the bottle of lube flicking open, eagerly shifting on the couch.

Michele tugged the panties down, but only just to Georgi’s thighs. The smooth fabric sliding against him did feel good, though his attention was diverted again when Michele positioned himself, a clumsy, eager movement that left a bit of lube spread on Georgi’s cheek. However, he stopped before he pushed in, placing his hand on Georgi’s hip to steady him.

Georgi slid his knees apart, finding himself enjoying the way the panties restricted his movement. It was a little scandalous, almost, just like the feeling of the rough fabric of Michele’s jeans brushing against Georgi’s naked skin as he positioned himself.

Michele started with short, quick thrusts, not trying to seat himself first, but rutting into him right away. Georgi had to stifle his moan in a throw pillow. He did not want to alert Sara next door to what they were doing, but keeping quiet had always been so difficult for him. As he’d lowered his head, one of Michele’s hands came to rest on his shoulder, holding him tightly in place.

He was faster than usual, but Georgi was just as greedy, moving under him to get more, get closer, and Michele gave him just what he wanted, fucking him into the couch with all the strength a professional athlete had at his disposal. The base simplicity of it was intoxicating in its own right. When Michele pushed his hand under the fabric of the dress and grabbed Georgi’s cock, stroking him firmly, Georgi could barely keep from collapsing onto the sofa, legs shaking. 

Michele finished first, with deep thrusts inside him, fisting one handful of Georgi’s dress, pressing close to his back. His other hand was still stroking Georgi’s cock when he released the fabric and moved that arm to hug him so close that Georgi could barely breath between the embrace and Michele’s weight against him. He came with a whimper.

Michele let up when Georgi turned his head out of the pillows to take a few deep breaths. Distantly, Georgi was thankful for the blanket on the couch, which meant he didn’t have to worry about leaving spots on the cushions, allowing him to just lie there with Michele resting against his back. 

“That was good,” Georgi purred.

“I was a bit rough...”

“Nothing I didn’t like.”

Michele hugged him again, arms pressed between the sofa and Georgi’s chest. “Was it okay to wear – that?”

“Yes,” Georgi said. He wasn’t sure what he thought about the dress itself yet, but he knew he loved Michele’s reaction to it. “I enjoy wearing it for you.”

“You look good in it. I liked that a lot,” Michele said after a moment, voice thoughtful, “seeing you wear it for me, not for an audience. It was even better than the costumes.”

Georgi gave his best playful smile, the kind the witch may have shown a lover.

“It can be our secret.”


End file.
